Super Spence
by HappyUnicow
Summary: Set after S6Ep18 After Hanna's Bridal Shower that went very wrong (A took the controls, Aria ended up in the hospital with a burn) Following Spencer, a Mysterious object in her garden changes her and her life forever. Could it finally put a stop to A before everything gets out of control again or will someone else try and stop the Liars? Title is up to change...currently quite bad
1. Chapter 1

Spencer couldn't believe it; they couldn't feel safe inside their own homes anymore. Aria had been rushed to the hospital after the fireplace had flared up during A's attack of Hanna's bridal party.

It had been a relief that Aria had turned out ok despite the second-degree burns on her arm, the group knew that the new A was becoming impatient and they had to act soon.

Spencer's life seemed to be a complete mess since she was forced back to Rosewood, she never wanted Charlotte to be freed and when she was it made it so much worse that her friendship group was at the centre of the blame for her death.

She also had to deal with Toby blaming Caleb for the leak about Yvonne pregnancy, while she knew he had been set up. She didn't want to get Toby involved with the new A specially when he wasn't with her anymore, but it didn't seem like she had much choice but to tell him at this point.

Caleb had been staying at the Hasting residence while he had been working on the campaign but once he had been forced to take the blame for the leak he had been kicked from the premises. Spencer enjoyed having someone else in the house as her parents were always busy as normal and it made her feel safer. Caleb staying with her had been slightly weird amongst the group at first due to Hanna's and Caleb's complicated relationship, Spencer definably didn't want to get into the middle of that battlefield. Spencer hated that Toby had been hating Caleb because of it especially since the two had once been close friends.

Spencer heard her phone ring, she was still at Hanna's house after the disastrous ending of the party. Looking at the screen she saw it was a message from Toby requesting that they met at the brew.

"Who was that?" Emily inquired noticing Spencer's reaction.

"Just my dad," Spencer lied, "He wants me home to help with the campaign, I'll see you guys later."

Spencer turned to leave quickly hugging her friend's goodbye as she did so.

Driving to the brew she decided she had to tell Toby the truth even if Caleb had received a punch to the face for trying to keep it. He deserved to know especially after all he had been through, she knew deep down that even if he didn't know he would probably still end hurt because of it.

Walking in she saw Toby sitting at the back table with a coffee in one hand dressed in his smart police uniform. She loved seeing him in his uniform, it brought back a lot of memories. Spencer knew the relationship she had with Toby would never be the same especially since he was now with Yvonne, but it didn't stop her from wishing it would she never truly got over her feeling for her first love.

"Spencer," Toby spoke, breaking Spencer out of her trance.

"Toby," She paused, "That's for coming to see me,"

"I can't stay long I'm on duty, so…" Toby replied gesturing to the chairs for them to sit.

Sitting down, Spencer breathed in gently, "I need to tell you something."

"If this is about Caleb," Toby tried to protest.

"He didn't do it; he didn't leak it. He is just taking the blame," Spencer tried to explain as she saw the confusion spread across Toby's face.

"Why?" The officer questioned, he knew Spencer didn't have any reason for trying to protect Caleb so whatever had happened must have been a good enough reason to cover it up.

Spencer breathed in, steadying herself. She felt like she was on the brink of tears, she was almost regretting that she was about to tell him, "because A is back."

The look on Toby's face crushed her heart, she knew how he had never stopped caring for her and the evidence was written on his face at that moment.

"Not A exactly," Spencer went on the explain, "Some copycat version."

Spencer sighed it felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off her chest, she stared into the officer's dreamy blue eyes as she waited for a response.

"What," he replied, almost unable to believe what he had just been told.

"Whoever this is thinks that we know who killed charlotte so they are trying to make our lives miserable because of it," Spencer spoke looking over at Toby's face watching it break, "and I'm really sorry but Yvonne was just collateral damage, and Caleb didn't want to tell you as he didn't want to put you at risk, but you deserve to know."

"Thank you for telling me," was all the officer could say as he tried to process the information, thoughts rushed through his mind and suddenly all he cared about what the girl that was sitting in front of him. He knew how tough the whole A experience had been on her.

"How are you? Are you ok?" he questioned knowing that she wouldn't give a completely truthful answer, he knew how she would lock all her emotion inside of herself as she couldn't let herself seem weak especially when she was in public. The Long nights that he had spent with her after she had been through the dollhouse reminded him of how much it had broken her before.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Spencer replied, trying to believe the lie she was telling herself, she wasn't in the worst situation she had ever been in. This wasn't like the dollhouse all over again, or the same A that tried to choke her to death on the ghost train all those years ago. Considering all of that dealing with this was ok.

"I just couldn't have you think that I would ever judge Yvonne for making that choice," Spencer continued talking, taking in a deep breath, "Not after, you and I, almost had to make that choice."

"Yeah," Toby commented unsure on what else to say, looking at his clock he noticed he should get back to work. He looked over at Spencer who was wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye, he knew how much the past hurt, "I gotta go okay," Toby started to get up from his seat.

"Okay," Spencer sighed, "how's Yvonne"

"She, she's been amazing. You know just really strong," Toby replied stumbling over his words. The two friends sighed, "I guess I have a type."

He looked over as he saw the girl in front of him smile, "Take care of yourself," he continued as if going through the motions, he watched the girls smile turn to sadness once again.

"You too," Spencer replied as he left the brew.

Spencer sat quietly wondering what she had to do next with her busy day, her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off. She half expected it to be an update of how Aria was doing but instead, a message from a blocked number appeared.

"Great," Spencer thought, looking around she opened the message.

"You didn't take me seriously so I thought I'd light a fire under your ass"

Spencer stared at the message, she expected something would come eventually A always like to brag about their achievements when messing with the girls. She knew it gave A more power over them but she couldn't help but feel fear about the whole situation. She realised that the new A was getting more and more destructive quicker than previous embodiments of the figure.

Sighing she clicked her phone screen off. She hated that she had lied to her friends about what she was doing so she decided to pop back home before going out to help with her mother's campaign.

Once home she decided to change into something more comfortable she knew it could be a long night and she couldn't bear to stay in the tight dress any longer. Searching through her wardrobe she wondered how many clothes she owned, most of the clothes in there hadn't been worn many times. Deciding on a pair of comfy jeans, a shirt and jumper she threw on the clothes before quickly picked up her phone from downstairs and decided that she should call Yvonne to offer her support. She knew how difficult the situation was and she wasn't sure if Toby had been lying about how she was coping.

The phone went straight to voicemail; Spencer wasn't sure if Yvonne just didn't want to speak to her if she was truly just very busy with her own mother's campaign. Spencer decided to leave a message anyway so it was the first option maybe she would change her mind upon hearing the message.

"Hey Yvonne, It's Spencer," the girl proceeded to say, "I'm really sorry about everything that has happened and I just wanted to offer my support if you need someone to talk to about this. If you need anything at all just…"

Spencer's message got broken off as a loud boom filled the air and the ground where she stood shock slightly, causing Spencer to jump and stop talking mid-sentence. She looked around wondering where on earth the noise came from.

"Hey Yvonne, just call me back," Spencer carried on into the voicemail. Stopping the call, she looked out her window and spotted smoke wallowing in her garden. Placing her phone down on the kitchen counter she walked over to the back door and opened it, the smell of scorched earth filled her nostrils.

Curious Spencer decided to venture outside to find out what had happened. Across her garden, she spotted the smouldering item. Although Spencer hadn't yet put on any shoe's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to walk through the slightly wet grass to get a closer look.

Getting closer she realised it was the smouldering remains of a small rock that had fallen from the sky.

"How comes everything seems to happen in my garden," Spencer thought out loud, although she was excited to see and possibly study the rock her mind thought back to the awful things that had happened here; Allison going missing, Jessica's DiLaurentis body being buried there and the whole garden becoming a police investigation.

Spencer decided to get a closer look the rock, she knew she shouldn't touch it with her bare hands as it would burn her instantly but she should be able to get close enough to get a proper look at it.

Spencer bent down on her knees next to the rock, she didn't care about ruining the jeans she was wearing. Carefully Spencer started to study the rock, it didn't seem like anything special. It had left a trail from where it had impacted the earth embedding itself deep into the soil.

Spencer thought back to when she had down researched about meteorite crashes if the rock had been any bigger the impact could have killed her or destroyed the whole town. She was surprised the rock didn't do more damage considering the size of it, it must have been the size of a grapefruit.

Bending over the rock she tried to figure out what type it was, a smoky gas wafted slowly in her face as she did so. Unexpectedly a large amount of the smoky gas gushed out of the rock taking Spencer by surprise, causing her to inhale sharply.

Spencer stumbled back spluttering as she tried to get oxygen, she felt her lungs tighten. Her head felt like she was spinning as she stumbled back further away from the fallen rock. Slowly she felt herself being pulled towards the darkness, panicking she tried to use all her energy to crawl towards her house in hopes she could reach her phone to call for help.

Her muscles felt weak as she collapsed on the floor with no energy, black dots danced in her vision before her body finally gave up and collapsed allowing itself to be consumed by the darkness.

It was hours until Spencer's father returned to the Hasting household, he needed to change his shirt after he had managed to ruin the current one when he was eating. Driving up the driveway he noticed smoke coming from the back garden.

His mind immediately thinking that some kids had managed to start a fire in the woods by the house he went to instigate the damage and decide if we needed to call the fire department. Strolling around the side of the house he noticed the smoke was coming from one spot of ground. Walking further around his eyes spotted his daughter lying motionless on the ground.

"Spencer," he shouted sprinting towards his daughter, "Spencer can you hear me?"

He could see Spencer lying there her arm outstretched heading towards the door, her eyes closed. He got on the ground next to his unconscious daughter and checked she was still breathing.

Thank god," he whispered under his breath. Getting up he quickly rushed to open the door into the living room, before he picked up his unconscious daughter and laid her inside across the sofa.

Swiftly he whipped out his mobile and dialled 911 running his hand across his brow to wipe off the sweat.

"What is your emergency?" the operator spoke.

"Its… it's my daughter, I came home and she's unconscious," Mr Hastings replied his voice jittering.

"Where are you, sir?" the voice continues calmly.

"In my house, its 23 Bridgewater Terrace, I just came home and she was lying in the garden unconscious, I don't know how long she has been there." Mr Hastings answered, as he continually checked on his daughter.

"Ok Sir, we are sending an ambulance, is there anything you can tell us to help?" the voice asked.

"There's something smoking in the garden, I don't know what it is. It's like in a hole; I didn't get a good look. It wasn't there before. She also used to have a drug addiction problem, but I don't think she's gone back to them. She got help" Peter rambled.

"Ok calm down Sir, what drug did she use to have an addiction to sir?" the operator questioned.

"Amphetamine, but she's been off them for ages," Mr Hastings responded his voice shaking.

"Please stay with your daughter the ambulance is on its way. Is she breathing," the operator inquired.

"How long till it gets here?" Mr Hastings requested shaking with uncertainty.

"The ambulance shouldn't be long, is she breathing Sir?" the operator asked again.

"Yes, yes," Peter rushed, "she's breathing. I don't know how long she's been out, I only just got back home."

"Is it alright if I leave you now Sir the ambulance should arrive shortly," the voice questioned.

"I don't understand what happened, why won't she wake up," Mr Hastings continued.

Mr Hastings rambling continued for a few minutes while the operator tried to calm him down, the conversation only ended when Peter could hear the sirens coming, to which he thanked the operator and ran to show the paramedics where they were.

"This way, please," He called leading the paramedics into the house. He stood back as he watched the professionals rush to Spencer's side checking on her breathing and her responsiveness.

Opening her eyelids, they waved a bright light in front. Spencer's eyes didn't move, they stared ahead, her pupils pinpointed.

"Pupils aren't responding," one of the paramedics called to the other, "How's her breathing?"

"Seems steady," the other responded, "her pulse is strong too. I think we can move her to the ambulance, you get the stretcher I'll take a look at this thing outside."

Both the paramedics rushed to their appointed positions. Outside the paramedic stood a few metres away from the crater.

"I think I need to call this in," she thought. Pressing on her radio to talk she spoke slowly, "We have an unconscious girl here, she was found in her back garden by what looks like a crater with a fallen space rock, requesting help. Most likely chance that the unknown substance of the rock has caused her to be in this state, due to how she was positioned when her father found her."

Rushing back inside the house she calmly walked up to Mr Hastings, "Sir, I need you to stay here. We are going to take your daughter in the ambulance but I need you to stay here as I have requested the service around to take samples of the scene out there so we can determine what has happened. Do you understand me, Sir?"

Mr Hastings nodded as he watched the paramedic preparing to move Spencer onto the stretcher.

The female paramedic went over to move the girl, on the count of three, the two paramedics lifted Spencer onto the stretcher and took her to the ambulance before driving off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was rushed to the hospital; the paramedics were unsure what had happened to her. If she had been on Amphetamine again there would be a chance of her overdosing, with symptoms including a coma although she should also off have been experiencing dilated pupils instead of pinpointed ones. Spencer also didn't show any other signs of it, or any sign of the drug usage on her.

The doctors were baffled at what could have happened, the pinpointed pupils could also off have been caused by numerous other drugs although that normally came with depressed breathing while Spencer's was calm and steady.

Although the examination proved inconclusive the doctors decided to run a drugs test to see if anything was messing with her body, a CT scan, and some other tests.

After all the tests had been completed the doctors searched through the information to try to come to a conclusive answer, there had been traces of an unknown substance in her bloodwork's but apart from that they had nothing else to go on.

The bloodwork's had been sent to the forensics to see if they could identify the substance.

Meanwhile at the Hastings household the back garden once again had been closed off for investigation, the meteorite was still releasing low levels of gas from it, and was still warm to the touch although with specialised equipment it was able to be moved.

A Geologist from Philadelphia had be requested to the scene to take samples of the rock and determine what it was and the substances that it had been realising.

A sample of the gas had also been sent to the hospital to see if it matched the unknown substance that had been found in Spencer's blood work. Although they still had to determine what it could be after it had been determined to not be a carbon based gas or any of the other easily identifiable ones. The gas seemed to be of only intergalactic origins.

News got round quickly inside the hospital of the young girls' mysterious illness that had caused her body to shut down into an unresponsive coma. The doctors had decided it had scored a 3 on the Glasgow coma scale as she showed no responsiveness with any eye movement, verbal response or movement. The doctors weren't to hopeful that she was wakeup unless her condition quickly improved.

The news had reached Aria who was still in the hospital, the doctors had wanted her to stay due to the second degree burns. As soon as Aria had heard the rumours of the candidate senates daughter had been hospitalised she panicked, and called Spencer's secretly hoping that the news was about Yvonne or Melissa and not Spencer.

Spencer didn't answer her phone. Panicking she got herself out of bed and rushed over to the nurse's station, "excuse me," she tried to get the attention of one of the nurses.

"What can I help you with?" the nurse responded.

"I've heard rumours that the candidate state senate's daughter has been emitted, do you know who it is?" Aria questioned with panic in her voice.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say, patient confidentiality," the nurse replied.

"Please," Aria pleaded, "One of the daughters is my best friend, and she isn't answering her phone. I'm worried about her."

"I'm sorry but I don't have the information, even if I did I could tell you, if you really want to find out you could try visiting the intensive care unit, if your friend has been admitted she should be there." The nurse replied sympathetically.

"Thank you," Aria replied, dashing quickly along the corridor mobile phone in hand. She was currently wearing the clothes Ezra had brought her, the oversized top and the jogging bottoms which they had taped so they didn't fall down past her slim waist.

Reaching the Intensive care unit, she spotted Mr Hastings in the waiting room, her heart sank at his presence. Calmly trying not to frightened the already visibly distraught Hasting she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, he just stared straight ahead.

"Mr Hastings?" Aria called trying to get his attention.

Peter turned his head slowly and looked at the petite girl, "Its Spencer," he spoke in a monotone voice.

"What happened?" Aria questioned a million thoughts invaded her brain.

"I. I just came home, and she was just lying there, still." The hasting responded trying not to let his emotions overtake him, "the doctors won't let in any visitors, they don't know what happened to her."

Aria had to take the seat next to him, her legs felt like they were about to collapse under her.

"Does Mrs Hastings or Melissa know?" Aria asked as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Veronica has to deal with the senate race and Melissa went back to London," Mr Hastings sighed.

Both of them sat there in silence, unsure of what they could say to each other. After some time, Aria decided her voice had calmed enough for her to be able to tell Emily and Hanna, this wouldn't be the news the would be hoping for after she had ended up in hospital herself.

Once the girls had arrived they decided to go back to Arias room as they weren't going to be allowed in to see Spencer at least for the night. All three girls were visibly upset although they tried to keep their emotions in check so they could discuss the next course of action in the fight against A before someone else got hurt.

"So, did A do this to Spencer?" Emily Questioned addressing the group.

"I don't think so," Aria replied, "Mr Hastings told me the doctors don't know what happened, A might be good but they aren't that good.

"So… I found out Mona was the one who called Charlotte at the two crows," Emily started to say.

"Wait really, that means if we tell Tanner I can get her off by back and off the suspect list," Aria butted in.

"Ar, let me finish," Emily sighed, "She told me she waited for charlotte she was going to ask her what she was planning to do with all the secrets she kept about us all, but she never came, she didn't kill her."

"So… innocent because the victim never showed then" Hanna figured almost laughing.

"Hey, I was the one in a police line-up because of this. Let's just tell Tanner," Aria begged.

"If we tell Tana she will end up locking Mona up," Hanna replied, although she wasn't on best terms with her previous best friend she couldn't throw her under the bus for a murder she didn't commit.

"What would Spencer do," Emily questioned.

"Let her roam free, she is more useful if she isn't locked away in a prison cell. Plus, then the police would actually continue looking for the killer instead of putting all the blame on Mona," Hanna decided.

"I'm with Hanna, 2 against 1. We aren't going to the police," Emily resolved.

"ughh fine," Aria complained slipping back in her hospital bed.

Abruptly Hanna's phone started to ring, "Its Jordon, I'll take it outside."

Hanna walked out the door to the area outside the ward where mobile phone usage was permitted, "Hey babe," Hanna called as she answered the phone, "No, look I'm sorry I really can't go back to New York at the moment," she paused listening to her partner's reply, "I'll catch up with my friends when I get back," another pause, "Alright then I'll catch up with them when we both are in town. Look Jordon, it's not that I don't want to come back and be with you it's just I have a lot going on at the moment. Tanners down our backs with the case and doesn't want us to leave and well…" Hanna breathed in slowly the news was still a bit of a shock to her, "Spence just got taken to the hospital, she won't wake up and the doctors don't know what is wrong. I can't leave when she's like that she's one of my best friends."

Tears started falling down Hanna's face as she realised how messed up her life became everything she was in Rosewood, she listened initiatively to her companion's reply.

"I love you to, just it's not good timing for me to come back home. I'll talk to you later," with that Hanna ended the call. Sighing she turned to head back to Aria's room. As she did so her phone buzzed off again. It had become second nature to think the worse that it was another message from A, it would make sense considering the group hadn't yet received one about Spencer's sudden hospital visit.

Hanna peered back at her phone, it was only Lucas sending a message to say he had fixed the system but had taken the fireplace offline till he could get some new controls for it.

Hanna closed her phone off and walked back to Aria's room, the hospital around her gave her the creeps.

"Hey, guys. Lucas just messaged he said he sorted out the controls, so they shouldn't be able to be sabotaged by A again," the girl explained.

"Good," Aria uttered looking at a clock that was hanging on the wall she suddenly realised how late it had become, "You guys should go home, get some rest. Visiting hours' kind off finished a while ago, I presume the nurse only let this continue due to the state we were in but we shouldn't push our luck. I'll be out tomorrow anyway; I'll check if there has been any change with Spencer before I leave."

The three girls said their goodbyes, before Hanna and Emily departed and Aria was left alone in the hospital room.

The morning game and Aria was realised from the hospitals care; she had been given lotion that she would have to keep applying so the burns would heal faster. On her way out she passed through the intensive care unit, Mr Hastings was still in the waiting room, it didn't seem like he had slept much.

"Mr Hastings," Aria approached him, "Have you received any news on Spencer's condition?"

"They still won't let me see her," he replied his face tired.

"Would it be possible if you receive any information to contact one of the girls, were really worried about her," Aria queried.

"Sure, what's your number?" he responded, pulling out his phone from his back pocket, the two quickly exchanged numbers, "I'll try and keep you up to date, but even when she is finally allowed visitors I expect it's going to be from family only."

Aria nodded before slowly turning away and heading to the brew where the friends had organised to meet.

The doctors at the hospital were still baffled with Spencer's conditions, the gas that had been emitted from the rock had been confirmed to be the same substances that was circulating through Spencer's blood. Although what the substance was exactly was still a mystery.

Spencer had undergone a number of different blood transfusions in the attempt to remove the substance from her blood stream but after an hour of the blood transfusion that substance seemed to appear is larger doses. It confused the doctors how the substance although showing no signs of life was able to duplicate itself.

Spencer still hadn't shown any signs of possibly waking up and the doctors didn't have a clue of what they could do to help the process. Her condition truly was a medical mystery.

Once at the brew Aria spotted her two friends who had already ordered a drink, they were quietly talking amongst themselves. Aria ordered her normal drink at the counter, paid then joined her concerned looking friends.

"I just can't believe this," Aria overheard Emily say as she walked over.

"Can't believe what?" Aria questioned startling the young girl.

Emily turned on her phone, which she had been fiddling with her hands and showed the screen to Aria, "Ali's in the hospital."

"Seriously, what happened?" Aria asked exhausted by all the drama.

"She tripped," Emily replied using air quotations, "this morning, down the stairs. Gave herself a concussion and the doctors want to keep her in overnight."

"Does Ali think it was an accident?" Aria questioned.

"She does," Hanna butted in, "but, we don't think so. This many of us in the hospital is not just a coincidence. How's Spencer doing by the way, did you get to see her before you came here?"

"Her dad isn't even allowed to see her," Aria sighed, "There hasn't been a change in information, Mr Hastings has my number so he can give us updates if anything changes but he doubts we will be allowed to visit her any time soon."

"Why did we ever come back to Rosewood, this place is cursed," Hanna moaned under her breath.

"because of a now dead's girl release request," Emily commented.

"That was a rhetorical question Em…" Hanna expressed, "Anyway, I think I'm going to head over to see Ali."

"Ok be careful, "Aria voiced, "It's only three days till election night. We need to figure this out soon."

Hanna went back to Lucas's apartment where she had been staying, as she opened the door the fireplace roared to life before simmering down.

"Sorry!" a voice called from upstairs, "I was checking it was working from anywhere in the house."

"Hey Lucas, you know you really didn't need to come over to fix this," Hanna yelled up the stairs.

"What kind of landlord would I be if I didn't fix the problems," Lucas replied smiling as he walked down the stair.

"Would you actually be though… being a landlord I mean. I'm not paying you money to stay here," Hanna asked.

"Um… well still, this wasn't the only reason I'm back in Rosewood," Lucas retorted pointing to the papers that were laid on the table.

"What's this about then?" Hanna questioned walking over to the table to get a better look.

"Well my accountants want me to spend some money, you know invest in something. So I've brought the old abandoned factory's that are just slightly out of town. These are the plans to do them up. You know I was thinking it would be a way to give back to this little town, boost the economy."

"Oh, local boy does good," Hanna smiled as she looked over the plans, "So what are you planning to do with them once they have been refurbished?"

"Well what would you do with them?" Lucas asked in a sort of jokey manor.

"I don't know," Hanna thought for a second, "um indoor golf course."

"Hanna, I'm being serious. What would you do with them, if someone said you could try anything start you your own business what would you do" Lucas asked again.

"Don't kid like this Lucas," Hanna told while she pondered on the idea.

"Who's kidding," a smile crossed Lucas's face.

Hanna looked shocked, Lucas was really asking her what she would do with them as he had a genuine interest in helping her run her own business.

"Well, I would set myself up with some new designers. Start my own brand. You know, get out of the city away from all the distractions."

"Deal," Lucas paused looking up at the shocked girl, "Research and development it can mean whatever we say it means, look this will be a good way to keep one foot in rosewood, figure out what you left behind.

"Lucas I… I can't take you up on that offer," Hanna tried to express, she couldn't take the deal. She felt guilty if she did like she was taking advantage of him. He had already been kind enough to let her stay in his loft while she was forced to stay in Rosewood.

"Why not? What? Does someone else you went to high school with want to offer you a million-dollar line of credit," Lucas replied, he couldn't understand why Hanna didn't want to jump at the deal, starting up her own business was everything she ever dreamed off.

"Common Hanna, I finally figured out a way to give you something that nobody else can. Look the offer still stands, ask Jorden about it, we can talk about it tomorrow or whenever you want" Lucas decided, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with Hanna at the moment.

"Yeah tomorrow" Hanna confirmed, "Anyway, I just came back to get a few things, Ali's landed herself in the hospital."

"Seriously, that girl is nothing but trouble," Lucas voiced.

"Be nice, she fell down the stairs on her honeymoon," Hanna explained.

"She got married? To who?" Lucas expressed startled.

"Elliot Rollins, and no I don't know anything about him apart from he was the doctor that looked after charlotte so the whole thing is just kind of messed up in my books," Hanna spoke as she walked to her room to collect a few of her belongings before she headed back out to her car.

"Well, have fun, I suppose and try and think about my offer please," Lucas pleased as Hanna left the room.

Hanna arrived at the hospital and swiftly was directed towards were Alison's room was.

"Hey, how you feeling," She asked as the blonde spotted her walking it.

"Ok, I suppose. The doctors want to keep me in because of the concussion." Ali moaned," What a way to spend a honeymoon."

"Who's all these flowers from?" Hanna inquired as she looked around at the many arrangements of flowers.

"They would be from me." Elliott spoke as he walked into the room with yet another set, "thought I had to set up my game now that we are married."

Carefully he laid the new bouquet on the table.

"What are we going to do with all of these once I am released?" Allison asked smiling softly at her new husband.

"Well, we can distribute them then, but while you are staying in the hospital. Especially staying in the hospital during out honeymoon, it is my duty to make it as amazing as possible." Elliot replied planting a kiss on his wife's forehead.

Hanna wondered over to the flowers, "So, have you had any other visitors yet?"

"No, you're the first, take it the overs couldn't make it," Ali answered.

"It's been a mess back home, Spencer's in the hospital," Hanna told Ali slowly.

"What, wait what happened," Alison looked up surprised, "How come I didn't know about this."

"It happened yesterday, no one knows what happened. The doctors are saying she's in a coma."

"What do you mean the doctors don't know what happened, how the hell is she in a coma."

"We don't know Ali, her dad found her unconscious at home and she hasn't woken up since," Hanna replied making it seem like the most normal thing that had happened this week.

"Well that makes my accident seem stupid," Alison muttered.

Hanna scanned over the flowers till her eyes fell upon a card that seemed out of place, on the front of it a silhouette of a staircase. Hanna quickly reached for it and shoved it into her pocket. It had seemed A had ended up visiting Ali.

"So what are you planning after you get out of the hospital," Hanna asked perching on the end of her friends bed.

"Elliot just had a conference come up, they want him on a panel so I was just planning to go back to my house," Alison confessed

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hanna questioned, thinking about the card that had been placed in the girl's room.

"Yep, for the first time in a long time that house finally feels like home."

After some time of talking Hanna decided that she should leave and getting back to the chaos of Rosewood, "Well I shan't steal any more of you lovebirds time, I'll see you when you get back Ali."

After leaving the room Hanna headed back to her car, once inside she pulled the crumpled card from out of her pocket and opened it. Inside was five photos that showed resemblance to each girl in the group. Every photo apart from the one that resembled Hanna had been crossed out.

Next to the photo of Spencer A had written a comment, 'And I didn't even have to do anything for this one."

Hanna sighed and started to drive back to Rosewood.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria had spent the morning with Ezra discussing their book, when Emily had sent her a picture captioned, "Does he look familiar to you?"

Aria immediately called up Emily, "What is Mona doing with Sara's right- hand man

"I'm not sure, but he went off to the town hall after their meeting. He is still in there," Emily commented, "Can a count on you to help me stake out this guy? Hanna's off visiting Ali in the hospital and well, Spence is still kind of in a coma."

"Oh, you don't need to try and persuade me," Aria immediately replied, "I'll be there soon, text me if he moves."

Aria hanged up the phone and quickly looked over to Ezra.

"I take it you need to go then?" Ezra questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll read the chapter when I get back," Aria promised, "I won't be out for that long."

"Fine," Ezra huffed, "but by tonight, this chapter was really hard for me to write and I really need you to read it as soon as you can."

"Thanks," Aria half-shouted as she picked up her bag and left the writers apartment.

After a few minutes, Aria found Emily half hidden sitting on a bench near the town hall.

"Hey, has he come out," Aria questioned.

"No, not yet. You have any idea why Mona could have been talking to him?" Emily inquired.

"No, not a clue," Aria sighed, "Hopefully she isn't up to her old tricks again."

"You're not suggesting Mona is being A again?" Emily asked shocked.

"I don't think it's her, but I'm not so sure she isn't up to something," Aria stated.

"So, Mona is just another person we must keep tabs on then," Emily announced, "This is just getting harder and harder for us now Spence is in the hospital, I feel like we are just back at square one."

"We are not back at square one," Aria reassured the swimmer," We are never going back to square one. Square one is our friend going missing in the middle of the night, her body being found in her back garden a year later. Only to be found out it isn't her and they we find out she is alive."

"Gosh Aria, breathe," Emily comforted the girl, "We aren't high school kids anymore. We got this. Wait look, he's coming back out."

"Did he have that tube with him when he went in there?" Aria questioned.

"No," Emily replied confused," that's defiantly new."

"Look he's going, we need to follow him. Let's get into your car." Aria decided.

"Wait, stop," Emily hushed, "doesn't look like he is going anywhere. Let's just follow him by foot."

The girls followed him for a while until he stopped and started to browse inside one of the shops, the two friends cautiously waited outside.

"Wait isn't this his car," Aria asked pointed to one of the vehicles that wereas lined up on the street.

"I'm almost certain it is from what I can remember," Emily confirmed, "Why?"

"I have an idea," Aria announced," I need you to make it look like you accidentally crashed into the back of his car."

"Why would I do that?" Emily replied, eyes wide staring at the girl as if she had gone mad.

"Look, while you are talking to him and distracting him I can hold his stuff from him and check what is that that tube," Aria explained.

"Fine, but what if he recognises us?" Emily inquired.

"Just pretend you don't recognise him, plus I really doubt he will recognise us. He's only paid to help Sara with driving not to do her evil bidding." Aria uttered.

"I'll be right back," Emily replied dashing off to get her car. Within a few minutes the girls had set up the accidental scene and the helping hand was just exiting the store in front of his vehicle.

After seeing he was about to come out the girls started to acct panicked about the accidental crash and ramble incoherent words to each other about what on earth they were going to do.

The man walked over to the two girls, he was clearly not impressed that some damage may have been done.

Emily swiftly turned around and faced the man, "Oh my god, I am so sorry. Is this your car? I was trying to park and I misjudged the distance."

The man quickly looked at where the two vehicles had collided.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged off the incident, "Doesn't seem like any damage has been done."

"No please can you look a bit closer, let me take your bags," Aria rushed, forcing the man to comply. Emily turned and rested her hand on the man's shoulder and bent down withwith him to examine the collision. Quickly and quietly in the background, Aria was opening the tube and taking a peeak at its insides.

"This is my first accident since I started driving," Emily tried to explain to grabs the man's attention, "and I would completely hate myself if I caused any damage to your vehicle. Please just tell me If I have broken anything and I'll pay for any of the damage."

Emily turned to Aria to see how much longer she had to stall, the girl was just putting back on the lid to the tube.

"Look, there doesn't seem to be any damage," the man spoke standing back up, "It's fine."

"Are you sure," Emily asked.

"Totally," the man replied.

"Oh my god, thank you," Emily responded almost hugging the guy in the process.

"It's fine, just be careful next time. AI proper accident can hike up your insurance like crazy," the man replied turning to grab the tube from Aria who was standing behind him.

"Thank you so much," Aria commented.

The man turned and got into his car, placing the tube on the passenger's side of the vehicle. He drove away leaving the two girls standing there.

"So, what was in the tube?" Emily questioned.

"It was blueprints, to the Radley," Aria replied confused.

"What would Mona want them for?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, but I told you Mona was up to something," Aria exclaimed, "Right, you keep following him and I'll go get a copy of the blueprints before I head back to Ezra's. I have a chapter I need to finish. I'll drop off the prints at your placeat Hanna, so there is no chance other people can find out what we are up too."

"Right, good luck with that," Emily replied, "I need to go before he gets away."

Emily hopped into her car and started driving in the direction the right-hand man had gone. Aria headed back to the town hall in hopes to get her hands on a copy of the blueprints to see what secrets they contained.

After a while of steaking out, Emily watched as the blueprints were dropped off into a car. Trying to hide she watched the vehicle pass as she saw the driver. Sara Harvey.

After Hanna's visit to the hospital to see Alison she decided that action needed to be done and called up Caleb to meet her at her loft to discuss her plans.

"Caleb, I'm the only one that hasn't been crossed off A's list," she told annoyance in her toneoyed as she showed her boyfriend the card, "That means whatever happens they are coming for me next if we don't do something, and it isn't going to be pretty. I don't want to end up in the hospital again, or worse. The closer we get to election night the worse it's just going to become."

"Hanna what you are suggesting is just too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." Caleb protested.

"If we don't do anything it's going to get much worse than what I'm suggesting," Hanna reminded Caleb again, "We need to call this guy's bluff."

"How do you know A will even believe you," Caleb asked.

"I can test my story on someone," Hanna suggested.

"Well, who are you going to test this works on, your least gullible friend is in the hospital!" Caleb replied his voice raised.

"Which one of my friends? Half of the group is in hospital," Hanna shot back, "This has to work,"

"Spencer," Caleb answered, "but I see your point. I suppose this is the only way, we can try this on Em."

"I'll call her round," Hanna replied, "Pretty sure she is coming around soon, Aria dropped some blueprints or something round here."

Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts and sent the message.

Emily walked into the apartment a while later," Hey Han, "she shouted out not seeing the couple waiting for her on the sofa," Did Aria drop around those blueprints?"

"Em," Hanna replied catching the girl off guard, Yep, there over there." She has a solemn look on her face as she waited for the best time to tell her friend the fake news.

"How was Alison when you saw her?" Emily continued to talk, not picking up on the signs that she should just stop and listen.

"Yeah she's ok, it wasn't an accident," Hanna told her voice glum.

Emily sighed, "The blueprints are for the Radley, Sara picked some up. She has to be up to something."

"Em," Caleb butted in, "come here. You need to listen to Hanna."

"Ok," Emily replied unsure as she walked over to the couple.

Hanna took a deep breath as she tried not to keep eye contact with the confused girl, "That night at the hotel when you were asleep, I left the room."

"Hanna what are you talking about," Emily asked.

"Let me finish," Hanna spoke, "I followed Aria and Ezra and I saw them in the square and then I saw Charlotte."

Emily looked over at Caleb who was adverting his eyes, she wished what she was about to hear wasn't going to be true.

"She went into to the church," Hanna continued, "So I went in after her. She was sitting there alone crying."

Hanna started to tear up, the whole room was silent as Emily stood there in disbelief.

"I picked up a candlestick," Hanna paused, "and I stabbed her in the back of the neck with it, and then I took her to the bell tower and threw her off."

Emily clasped her mouth in disbelief, the world didn't seem to make any sense for her anymore.

"I went back to the hotel and pretended that I was only gone for a minute to get ice," Hanna continued her voice quivering, "Stealing that security drive wasn't because Aria was on in, it was because I was… I murdered Charlotte."

Emily felt like she couldn't breathe, all she could think of was how much death followed the group, "why?"

A smile started to creep across Hanna's face as she turned to Caleb, "I told you she would believe me, this is going to work." She turned back to Emily who was still in a state of shock, "Emily its ok, its ok."

"What do you mean it's ok," Emily half shouted, "What the heck is happening!?"

"Hanna has a plan to end this all," Caleb replied as he went over to try and comfort the girl.

"WTF, Hanna," Emily exclaimed.

"We had to make sure this is going to work," Hanna exclaimed.

"Make sure what was going to work? What is this plan?" Emily questioned still very confused.

"Can we get Aria around first," Hanna spoke," Then I'll explain it all."

"What's happening," Aria asked as she walked into the apartment looking around she noticed the swimmer who was still trying to calm herself down "Em are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hanna has decided to be stupid," Emily told as she stood up, "Ok Hanna, what's this plan of your then."

"It's simple, we tell A I did it. I'm the next one on their hit list." Hanna declaredsaid with confidence.

"No this is stupid, it sounds crazy," Aria exclaimed, shocked at the girl's idea.

"What if A orders Hanna to match over to the police station and tell tanner" Emily protested.

"A isn't going to do that; they haven't gone through all that effort just to police." Celeb reassured, "We need to get Toby and Ezra for this, we are already a man down,"

"Are we truly going to do this," Aria asked.

"Well they will do it with or without our help, they are less likely to get themselves killed with us helping them," Emily replied, she hated the idea if Hanna putting herself in harm's way but she knew how stubborn her friend was once she set her mind on something.

"Right," Hanna declared," It's settled then. I should go tell A, then we have some things to sort out."

Hanna pulled out her phone, the rest of the group crowded around her. Texting slowly, she sent the message to the blocked number, "Leave my friends alone. I killed Charlotte -Hanna."

The group waited around in near silence until they got a message back, "If you're lying I shoot all of you."

The group looked around knowing they had just dug themselves in a hole that would be hard to escape from, Hanna stared at her phone and started to reply, "It's the truth. I'll call the cops. -Hanna"

Almost immediately they got a reply, "No Police"

"As predicted," Celeb spoke, glad the plan was working as they wanted.

Another message came through, "This is between you and me."

The group stayed silent as Hanna messaged back, "I need one more day. -Hanna"

The group would need the time to set up their trap, if it all worked out it would hopefully end their tormentor for good.

The last message came through as the girls stared the small screen over Hanna's shoulder, "It will be your last," Aria spoke out loud as she read the message.

The group looked at each other until Caleb spoke up, "We need to act like everything is normal, Aria could you tell Ezra what's been happening and I'll ask Toby."

"Well, I've been wanting to tell Ezra everything that has been happening," Aria sighed, "Just didn't think this would be the reason I finally told."

"Is it right to drag Toby into this mess," Emily asked," He has a life of his own now and would Spencer really of wanted this."

"It's not like we have much choice, we need his help. We need as many people as we can to get this to work," Caleb replied, "We should get going know, meet up tomorrow?"

Turning to Hanna, Caleb gave her a slightly worried glance, "Will you be alright tonight on your own? I'm going to start putting this plan into action."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. After all, AD just gave me my last day on earth," Hanna replied sarcastically, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The group left and Hanna decided that she should cook herself some dinner, she was just in the middle of burning the chicken when Lucas walked through the front door.

"Hey, what's burning?" He asked putting his papers on the table, "You do know the chicken isn't meant to be scorched black?"

"Sorry," Hanna replied quickly, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"So, have you come to a decision about the factory?" Lucas questioned.

"Not yet, "Hanna slowly answered, "give me a few more days to think about it?"

"A few more days then I need an answer," Lucas agreed, "Since you have burnt your dinner how about we go out, my treat. I can just put it on my expensive, dinner with a client."

"Sure," Hanna agreed, if this going to be one of her last nights on earth she might as well enjoy herself, "Let me just grab might coat then we can go wherever you fancy."

Meanwhile, Aria had been waiting for Ezra to come back home, she was trying to build up the courage to tell Ezra what was wrong but she couldn't think of the right words to say.

The door opened and Ezra walked in, he immediately spotted Aria on the couch, "Hey, you been here long?"

"Not really," Aria replied.

"How are you doing with everything?" Ezra asked.

Aria took in a deep breath, "Ali got put in the hospital this morning."

"Is she back? What happened?" Ezra asked clearly

"No she's not back, she is still away with Elliot." Aria corrected.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ezra worriedly asked.

"Yeah. She had an accident, or what looked like an accident. The same way that what happened to me looked like an accident"

"Aria what are you saying exactly," Ezra questioned.

"I'm saying it's happening again and were going to do something about it," Aria declared, "Hanna has a plan, but we need some help."

"Anything," Ezra agreed.

After Aria explained Ezra asked some final questions, "What about Spencer? Did A have anything to do with that?"

"No," Aria replied, "That was just one of Rosewood's curses coming back to haunt her."

"Have you heard anything else about how she is doing yet?" the man questioned.

"She hasn't woken up. There hasn't been any new information," Aria sighed, "I just hope she wakes up soon. I really need her."


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb headed over to Toby's house, he knew in his heart it was wrong to drag the cop back into the dangerous line of duty but he needed to make sure that Hanna stayed safe.

Knocking on his door he didn't have to wait long for Toby to answer.

"Hey Caleb, come it. Yvonne's out. Fancy a beer," Toby offered.

"non-alcoholic if that's alright, thanks. Got to drive home," Caleb replied as he entered and collapsed on his friends couch as he was brought a beer from the fridge.

Taking a sip, he started to talk, "I need to ask you a favour."

"Ok?" Toby retorted with a slightly confused tone.

"But, it's completely alright If you say no," Caleb rushed to say, he could drag his friend into their mess if he wanted to stay away from it with a 10-foot pole.

"Is this anything about the new A?" Toby questioned.

"What, how do you know about that!" Caleb exclaimed shocked.

"Spencer told me, well before she like fell into the coma," Toby quietly replied as he feared that he wasn't meant to know.

"Okay, well this makes it a lot easier," Caleb sighed with relief, "Yeah, we have a plan to take them down for good."

"I'm in," Toby instantly agreed.

"You haven't even heard the plan," Caleb chuckled.

"I don't need to," Toby responded, "You know I would do anything to keep the girl safe."

Caleb knew that Toby had never lost his true feeling for Spencer despite currently being with Yvonne. Yvonne was a nice enough girl, smart, witty, didn't have her teenagerhood stalker by a mysterious figure, but she was no Spencer.

"Em is going to need some help with breaking into Radley if that's ok with you?" Caleb continued as he drank his beer.

"Why are you breaking into the Radley?"

"The girls saw Mona get the prints from the town hall, and well there was a giant hole in Sara Harvey's room at the Radley leading to the basement, something is down there," Caleb explained, I'll get Em to call you. I've got some stuff I need to get."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Toby inquired.

"Sure, see you then," Caleb agreed as he drunk the last remains of his drink and started heading for the door.

"It will be alright you know," Toby stated as Caleb was about to leave.

"What," Caleb replied.

"Hanna, she is going to be alright," Toby expanded.

"Here's to hope," Caleb nodded as he left the house.

In the morning Emily headed around to Toby's place with the blueprints, Toby had agreed to meet there as Yvonne was out for the day so there was no chance they would be disturbed.

Looking over the pages the two friends Toby noticed something.

"Wait, there's no way in the new Radley plans to access this area," Toby noticed.

"What do you mean," Emily asked as she stared at the page again.

"Well whatever Mona and Sara were so determined to find might be in there," Toby realized.

"How do we get to it?" Emily questioned.

"Seems like we are going to need to drill through the wall here," Toby replied pointing to the blueprints.

"Won't that cause a lot of noise?" Emily questioned.

"There's an event at the Radley tomorrow, so we should be fine," Toby answered reassuringly.

Suddenly Emily's phone rang.

"Sorry, it's Alison," She apologised to Toby before answering that call, "Hey Ali, what's up? Is this important I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Em," Alison replied on the other side of the phone, her voice trembling, "Can you please come over, I… There… The dead is haunting me."

"Ali, are you alright?" Emily asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I, I saw my mom, but she's dead," Alison sobbed, "Am I going crazy?"

"I'll be right round, stay where you are," Emily commanded as she shut off her phone, "Toby, I'm so sorry. Alison needs me, she's hallucinating seeing her mother."

"It's ok," Toby stated as a worried expression crossed his face, he had never liked Alison but it seemed like she was having a truly rough time and needed a friend right now, "I'll carry on working on this."

"Thanks Toby, you're the best," Emily responded as she left the house and headed to Alison.

Meanwhile Caleb had just returned to Lucas's apartment where Hanna was staying. The blonde had gone over to the Radley to see her mom to make it seem like to A that she was saying goodbye. Caleb continued working, he was creating an electric fence that should hopefully lead to A crashing into it unaware causing them to reveal who the stalker was after all this time.

Caleb knew everything had to be perfect, nothing could go wrong. He was determined to make sure that nothing was going to happen to Hanna, despite her being engaged to Jorden he still loved her so much.

Checking over the controls he took a moment to breathe before he set off once again to the lost woods where they were going to agree for Hanna to meet A and final settle the battle between the two sides.

Once he arrived he checked all the windows in the building, with planks that he had brought in his car he made sure that all the windows were covered so that they couldn't be used as a means of escape or a means to get to Hanna who was acting like human bait.

Placing the last few planks by the door so that they could be supported later he checked the windows once again before he decided they were secure enough. Heading home he decided he should get some rest, he hadn't slept much since Hanna had sent that text, signing off on her own possible demise.

Mrs Hastings had spent most of her time at the end of her daughter's hospital bed since she had been admitted. Her campaign had been halted, she knew that It could potentially destroy her chances and ruin all the hard work she had put in, but none of that was important when her daughter's life was in jeopardy.

She had spent to majority of her time on the phone calling renowned doctors and scientists around the world asking about her daughters' case and asking if there was anything they could do. After receiving several interested parties, she had got the doctor's permissions at the Rosewood hospital to send over all the scans and all the information that had been collected.

Despite all of this, what was happening to Spencer was still unknown. Nobody had ever seen anything like it, the chemical that was pumping through her veins was unique to anything ever seen before. She truly was a medical mystery.

Mrs Hastings still hadn't given up hope, she knew her daughter was going to fight and pull through. She needed her too.

The next day came, the day that Hanna had agreed to finally meet A and hopefully put an end to all the madness. Everything had been set up, all that was left to do was wait in the room and hope.

Alison had spiralled out of control since yesterday, Emily had spent every possible moment with her scared she was going to do something rash and hurt herself.

"It's probably just the medication you are on because you fell down the stairs," she had suggested, but the blonde had declared how real the whole experience had been. It wasn't like a sweet dream that would have allowed her to finally say goodbye, it had been a nightmare, but she knew she wasn't asleep.

"Is it alright if I just pop out for a bit," Emily asked midday, she needed to meet up with the others to go through the final plan before tonight. Despite the fact she probably wouldn't be able to participate she still wanted to know that her friend was going to be safe.

"I suppose," Alison sighed as she took her head of Emily's shoulder where she had been resting it, "Please don't be too long."

"I won't be," Emily answered, "Call me if you need anything."

Alison nodded as Emily exited the room.

Emily arrived at Hanna's apartment which was the new headquarters of their plan since Spencer's barn was unavailable with Spencer still being in a coma.

"So everyone knowns what we are doing?" Caleb asked as he finished going through the plan for tonight. He hoped with everyone else that this was going to be the last night of their troubles.

Looking around the group he saw certain nods, "Right, let's go then. Hanna, you need to bring your own vehicle, the rest of us will need to park far away so it doesn't look to suspicious, if A knows this is a trap I doubt they will still play straight into our hands."

"I need to get back to Alison, she's in a right state," Emily stated as the group was about to disband to fulfil their tasks, "Call me when it's all over."

"Will do," Hanna agreed.

"Stay safe Han," Emily pleaded.

"I'll try," Hanna responded with a slight coldness in her voice, "I'll try."

Toby headed to the Radley while the rest of the group headed to the Lost Woods to hopefully end it all.

"So how does this work," Ezra asked Caleb as they put on the final finishing touches to the electric fence."

"Hopefully on their way through it will knock A on their butt, but if not I've rigged up some cameras to capture them so we can hopefully find out either way," Caleb explained.

Heading into the room where Hanna was sitting he quietly sighed, "Stay safe, don't leave this room."

Hanna nodded, she was scared to death that something could happen.

The group waited patiently hidden away from view. It was only a matter of time before A was due to arrive. The group kept waiting, the minutes rolled by but there was still no sign of A.

"You ok?" Caleb texted Hanna worriedly.

"I'm fine," was all Hanna replied.

Half an hour passed and there was still no sign of A.

"Do you think they saw through the trap and didn't show?" Ezra asked as he had expected it all to be over at this point.

Caleb took out his phone and messaged Hanna again, "You sure this was the right time?"

Instantly all the groups phone buzzed at once, "Thanks for giving me Hanna, it's such a shame you have lost half of the original group. AD"

The group went into a panic at the sight of the text, rushing to the room they found it abandoned.

"Where's Hanna?!" Caleb shouted as he rushed around the room, there was no other way in or out!"

He stopped right in his tracks as he saw the rug had been moved from its original spot. Tracking back, he felt his fingers against the floor until he could pull up the panels. Underneath lay a tunnel.

Getting up Caleb kicked the wall, "It wasn't safe, I promised she was going to be safe."

Aria bent down to study the tunnel, "Do you think A took her down there?"

"I think A had a new name, a new identity. I think we are playing a totally different game now," Ezra piped up, "What are we going to do, this AD person has all the power."

"We need to find her," Caleb stressed, "I promised."

Meanwhile Hanna woke up, all around her was darkness she couldn't tell what was right in front of her or what was keeping her caged in away from any slight.

A door on the other side of the room opened, Hanna shivered she realised most of her clothes had been removed and she had been left with barely any clothes on her back.

Trying to move backwards she hit a hard wall, the material which seemed like brinks scratched against her exposed skin.

"Please, please," she tried to beg.

The faceless figure approached her, as she looked on in horror. Her body shock as she was drenched in ice cold water. Her mind panicked as she heard electricity buzzing towards her.

The doctors had spent much of the day trying to remove the mysterious substance from the young Hastings blood. Everything they checked the substance had seemed to come back in large quantities, it seemed to be multiplying.

Mrs Hastings had just left the room to get another cup of lousy hospital coffee, she felt she needed the boast of caffeine to keep going through the night organising theories between experts.

Spencer's monitors started to go haywire, her heart rate started to increase dramatically. Violently her body started to seize almost instantly every nurse and doctor where running to her room to try and get her vitals under control.

Spencer's eye's snapped opened, the pupils were large but it didn't seem like the girl could see a thing. Her body started to convulse, her arms and legs tense like all her muscles where acting all at once. The heart rate continued to rise, spiking as her body jolted on the bed.

"Hold her down," one of the doctors commanded rushing in, "Don't let her injure herself."

A multitude of hands held the young girl's body down firmly against the bed, gradually her body relaxed, her eye lids had rested once again over her eye's. The medical staff stepped back and looked at all the beeping monitors, Spencer's body lay their completely unresponsive. No one knew what had just happened.


End file.
